


Brocade

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen repurposes something for a new bodice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brocade

** Brocade **  
** Rating: G **  
** Word Count: 141 **  
** Summary: Gwen repurposes something for a new bodice. **  
** Author’s notes: Part of the Gentle Maiden Series  **

** Brocade **  
Gwen helped the other maids as they took down the old faded curtains in one of the guest chambers and put up the new ones.

She looked at the bed curtain they had just taken down. it wasn’t as faded or as threadbare as the rest of them. She laid it to the side as the others were being carried out to be burned.

Gwen had always like the pattern and there was just enough undamaged area for a bodice. She knew that no one would notice if she took the panel home. 

That night she took it home and started to sew. She had something new to wear and it cost her almost nothing. 

The left over material she added to some others to make pillows for Morgana’s chaise lounge. She might as well give her mistress some comfort too. 


End file.
